


The Back Hole

by ntRWBYsmut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cuckolding, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntRWBYsmut/pseuds/ntRWBYsmut
Summary: Different moments in Pyrrha's life as she falls further and further into depravity and submissiveness.Warning: contains cheating/adultery.





	The Back Hole

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are clear as to what type of story this is. Don't like, don't read.

**The Agent**

“Do you feel it? This is how you do it.”

“Y-yes, I- I feel it. Mph, can you please slow down?”

Pyrrha winced as a tongue swept around her butthole. Slender hands held the adjacent butt cheeks with slender, violet nails that pierced the peach skin. Firm muscles were sore from countless hours of training. She worried the recent shower may not have reached any dirty residue inside when she was more worried about the maintenance of her long scarlet ponytail.

The rimjob practitioner, Kelly, assured her there was nothing wrong with the best ass she’s handled (compared to the previous women). Pyrrha trusted her agent, an active lesbian within the dating world and evening ‘rituals’. Today was the first time they’ve had sex during lunchtime, an afternoon delight. Part of the thrill was the scare that the small office they were in would not contain the noise like the cheap motel room they’ve acquired just yesterday, a time when the younger one was introduced to the workings of bi-curiosity – something reported as a common practice in an idol’s life.

Pyrrha, a famous idol herself, only wore the top part of her red-golden armor. Her entire lower section lacked leggings, skirt, and underpants. Kelly said it was incredible to see swollen calves, strong thighs, and a thick ass on a female body; a perfect figure lying right on the edge of a small bed. 

“It doesn’t feel good if I slow down.” Kelly flattened her tongue and licked up the anus. Pyrrha muffled a moan as her body shivered from the stimulation. “And relax. It doesn’t feel good if you’re tense all the time.”

The idol took in a deep breath. As the shakes died down, the agent continued to circle her tongue around the butt hole. She also pushed the tip to penetrate the inside. These gentle movements earned Pyrrha’s soft moans. The massaged hole quivered and tightened before it relaxed. Juices trickled out of the lower hole, added taste to the rimjob.

“Good, you came.”

“I-is that alright?”

Kelly stood up. She licked her lips to take in some fluids, then wiped off the rest with the back of one hand. “It means I did my job. Now it’s your turn.”

“O-okay.” Pyrrha rolled onto her back and sat up. She paused there for a break, panted out of exhaustion. She was unaware that her red cheeks and strained expression lit up Kelly, who found her younger lover to appear more adorable as a vulnerable female. 

“Do we need to stop?”

“No, just out of breath.”

Kelly pushed the redhead onto the bed, back first. “No need to move. Keep still and remember how I did it with your cute bottom.”

Kelly winked and tapped the tip of her student’s nose with a finger. This flirtatious move made Pyrrha blush. The delighted agent undid her blue belt to slide off the entire pants. Although her assets were not quite like the idol’s, there was good appeal in the slim legs and decent rump. The older, experienced lady only needed attitude, planning, and skills to establish attraction in the somewhat naive redhead.

Kelly crawled up the bed to place her ass right above Pyrrha’s head. She spread her legs wide, opened her vagina’s pink lips. The bottom woman held a mesmerized gaze of this crotch right as it descended onto her face.

“Is this the right spot?”

“N-no since I’m doing a rimjob, right?”

Kelly hummed, “Very good. Now adjust accordingly and start.”

The obedient idol moved up the bed. The top woman donned an ecstatic face when the bottom redhead spread the bottom cheeks with two hands. Pyrrha drew in a deep breath before she raised her head so the tongue could meet the anus. She tried to remember Kelly’s movements, lick along the outer part of the anus. Inconsistent pacing and weak contact defined her progress to the point where even she knew this ass eating was distasteful, amateurish.

“That is not how I did it. Spread out the licks, put more passion into it!”

The agent’s angry command urged Pyrrha to increase the tempo. Yet, her tongue-play hardly improved. Void of any affection, the merciless Kelly pulled her dry bottom away from the mouth. She crawled backwards to grab the redhead by the end of her ponytail. One lift induced pain throughout the skull; the redhead twitched as she suppressed the instinct to fight back.

“Are you really trying? This feels terrible. I’m not sure if you want to show love for a woman. Is your mind still full of those vile penises? Are you so strictly straight, you can’t show me any affection?!”

The angry remark instilled guilt in the redhead. This compelled her to respond with, “I’m sorry.”

“Even that doesn’t sound sincere. What are you sorry about?”

Pyrrha disliked the need to express more, but she wanted to make her partner happy. “I’m sorry… for being useless. Maybe it… it’s because I’m wired to think about men, but I want to give us a try.”

Kelly laxed her face. She slid strands of her dark hair backwards so they hung on her ear. “So will you do better? Will you actually try and listen to me?”

Disturbed, the idol paused to think on her answer. She also suppressed the urge to rebel, argue that Kelly expected too much. Compassion ultimately compelled her to calm down and nod as a show of compliance.

“Then keep trying. I’ll provide another sample with a more responsive part of your body.

Kelly turned around until the bodies fit the sixty-nine position. When she reached the correct angle, the raunchy woman bent over to hover her head in front of Pyrrha’s vagina, a rosy pair of lips surrounded by a small patch of crimson hair. She gave the slit a long lick, earned a groan from the bottom female. She flicked her tongue around the outside. Next came pokes, each harder than the last until the entire muscle penetrated the folds. The idol could only shiver and mewl as the licks explored the entire crotch until it came across a sensitive spot. This contact jolted her nerves, made her twitch violently.

“Found your clitoris.”

The next kiss to the vagina brushed lips against a small bean. Pyrrha’s squeak confirmed the discovery of the soft spot. Kelly smirked, rubbed two fingers against the pussy, then resumed her attack on the clit. This assault made the other squirm as she grew desperate for a release.

“Never told you to stop.”

“I-I’m trying.” Pyrrha gave her partner’s butt a few licks. Each time came after a long pause. “Agh, mph, I-I’m cumming again!”

Kelly dipped her digits deep into the snatch and through the tight vag walls. She jerked her hand around to give the hole some stimulation. When the clenching softened, she pulled the fingers out along with lines of clear love honey. She examined the liquid with intrigue before she proceeded to ingest them into her mouth.

“Mh, tastes good. I was hoping to give you a taste of my own, but you’re not doing a very good job.”

With a sigh, the instructor glanced backwards to see Pyrrha’s deep blush. The idol struggled to breath, a strong reaction from the recent orgasm. Kelly spun so she could reach for the other’s large breasts.

“No matter, you’ll get better. But if you want my help, always show some gratitude. Come on, what do you say when I’ve spent all this time helping you?”

“Th-thank you.” Pyrrha whimpered after her agent’s hands pinched the tip of her breasts through the clothes. “Thank you, and I enjoy this. I really appreciate your patience.”

Kelly smiled before she continued to give the tits a massage. The duo resumed sexual activities throughout the evening. Pyrrha accepted that this was one of the few times she would ever adopt a subservient behavior.

* * *

**The Bully**

“That’s a good whore, use those muscles to stay up. Don’t break position now.”

Cardin pressed his front against the back of her naked body. Pyrrha grunted every time the top man’s cock rammed into her pussy like a pile driver.

“Fuck, you’re tight. First time taking dick or is Jaunie boy having a hard time getting it up?”

Pyrrha seethed, “Shut up.” Next came a slap to one of her firm bunions, punishment that forced a yelp out of her mouth. Her curvaceous form continued to take love humps under moonlight, inside a dorm full of bunk beds. Cardin assured her that his teammates were gone for the night, leaving the pair to fuck without interruption.

“Never mind, that’s only a problem for the elderly. His problem is thinking his small pecker can make you feel good compared to my fat juicy cock!”

Cardin’s next slam drove the penis into a g-spot. The abrupt splash of ecstasy led to an orgasm. Pyrrha bit her lip as her inner walls tightened around the invading phallus. Sweat rolled down and spread all over her skin. Every touch and contact made by the male delivered electricity throughout her form.

“J-just fuck me. I didn’t agree to listen to your insults.”

“Bitch, I’ll do what I want.” The bully slapped a butt cheek again with his palm’s flat end. The next hard smacks introduced Pyrrha to a pain that felt more welcome than unpleasant. “And let’s not forget this was _your_ idea. You didn’t have to get involved.”

“Fuck you.” Pyrrha winced through another torrent of sharp slaps to her rear, skin red from repetitive strikes. “I-I’m only doing this so you won’t report him.”

Cardin drove his penis inside the birth canal and kept it there. He still moved his hips in circles, swished his meat around like a ladle inside the soup of vagina fluids. This raunchy form of tease made Pyrrha squirm out of frustration.

“Our deal was never about that. He would have been fine doing my homework so he could stay in school. You could have done anything other than this. You didn’t have to undress and beg for me to not take advantage of that weak piece of shit.”

Pyrrha was tempted by the idea to buck off the bully. She had the energy and strength, yet she chose not to do so. Her submissive pose felt appropriate, felt pleasurable enough that would have made Kelly proud. A spike of joy shot through her head after Cardin restarted his thrusts at a faster, harder rate. His pounding produced smacks between their wet skin. This intense breeding drove the bottom female so mad, she took it all just to let pressure build inside towards a desired release in hopes a good squirt would dissipate her anger.

“Whelp, I’m done. Feel free to pick up your shit and get out of here.”

Cardin pulled his entire erection out of the wet snatch. Pyrrha gently lowered her body onto the floor with bated breaths. She tried to recover from a shocked state of mind, calm her dumbfounded expression.

“Why are we stopping?”

“Cause you don’t want this anymore.” Cardin took a seat on the edge of a lower bunk bed. His penis dangled side-to-side like a pendulum; Pyrrha’s pupils followed each sway. “I'd rather have someone to do my work. I can find plenty of girls to fuck, so go away.”

The command left an ache throughout the redhead’s body. She despised his attitude, but her desire to be submissive - to be mistreated by the will of a dominant partner – discouraged a sudden departure. Slowly, she placed her knees onto the floor and inched towards his crotch. This snail-pace approach left Cardin with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

Pyrrha ignored his question as she lifted his legs and put the larger boy onto his back. Granted direct access to the puckered ass, she planted her mouth against the anus for a sloppy kiss. Next, she massaged the pink flesh. A noxious odor flew into her nostrils, yet she didn’t mind it as much thanks to Kelly’s harsh discipline. With the passing of each second, she increased the pace of the licks and stroke the above cock to give her man the full scope of pleasure.

“Aww, gaah, shit. You dirty slut, how do you know if I even cleaned it?”

Without a word, Pyrrha focused on the rimjob. She tried her best with some assurance that she did not give it to Kelly, but a brand new person who didn’t dish out punishment based on performance. She was free to eat the ass, feel the warmth and taste the raw skin with her mouth. Unlike traditional handjobs, the redhead gave the genital light massages to its underside and ball sack. Cardin’s moans signaled success in this endeavor.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“What?”

Pyrrha’s lips quivered. She almost took back her words, until shame rose in her chest. Lust for dominance gave her the courage to go through with the next phrase: “I’m sorry for my attitude. You’re right, our deal is different. I’ll be fine about Jaune as long as he can stay in school.”

“That’s what I said before, you dumb cunt. Now don’t waste time on yapping, put that mouth to good use.”

The redhead obeyed with more licks. She changed the tempo, dragged the flat end of her tongue across the pink entrance from top to bottom, left to right. She also huffed hot air through her mouth and nose to further stimulate the wet skin. Cardin grunted the entire time; his lower body shook. The ass licker sensed an incoming eruption.

Rising, Pyrrha lifted the cock until she swallowed it in. She slurped and sucked to ingest its bitter flesh. The experience intoxicated her to the point she made a drunken expression. Euphoria levels increased after Cardin gripped her hair and pulled. He took control of this blowjob that slid his penis from the mouth to the throat. The cocksucker gagged with delight and pain. The taste improved after semen started to mix into the spit.

“Shit, you are a hell of a slut.” Cardin put more power into the mouth fuck. He snapped his hips back and forth in tandem with the head pulls. Many ‘glps’ and ‘urks’ came out of his new human fleshlight. “Eyes rolled back and eating up my batter. Face it, you’ll suck any dick that’s big enough to stretch out your mouth.”

One more yank shoved the entire meat pole into the throat. The tension made Pyrrha grab the legs and curl toes out of reflex. The ball sack stuck to her chin before a load of warm paste shot into her mouth. She drank the spunk and endured the slaps Cardin gave her cheeks at the same time. She even tried to pull away to ease the hardship, but her partner kept his hold tight like metallic clamps.

“That’s it, whore. I’m giving you my special milkshake. Better remember the taste of a real lover when you give sissy Jaune a try.”

Cardin breathed more insults like they were air for his lungs. Pyrrha found the words less insulting as they reached her brain. There was little guilt or shame with this treatment, only disappointment once he pushed her mouth off the penis. She wiped the cum droplets from the lips, one loud gulp dumped the rest into her stomach. This erotic act warmed her insides.

“Are we done? Would you like to leave and go calm down Jaune before I go over and slap his face in front of you?”

Pyrrha shook her head. No longer concerned about her beloved blond, she stood up and rubbed her vagina with a finger. “P-please fuck me too. I, mph, I want you to fill up my other mouth.”

Cardin raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “You don’t say?” He slid a hand through his forehead with deep breaths. “Fuck, I was kind of kidding. That ass and dick work was enough. You’ll have to ride me where I could see that porn star ass. Give my sword here a reason to go back to full mast.”

Consumed by lust, Pyrrha turned around and mounted the bully’s lap. He lied down so she could straddle his crotch – match her back in line with his sight. She rubbed her soaking pussy against his pelvis, grew excited as the phallus twitched into its erect shape. Just as she began to hover her pussy over the tip for penetration, Cardin slapped her bottom to make ripples in the excess skin before he clamped his hands into her waist.

“Bounce and twerk it like a good whore. That’s right, I’ll fuck you until you can only stand bow-legged in front of your bitch of a partner.”

* * *

**The Boyfriend**

“Come on, smack my tits. Slap it hard!”

This heated call for violence came from Pyrrha, who lied down on a mattress nude. Her lover, Jaune, was also naked and in motion for his penis to slide into her hole. The pair had missionary intercourse on the bottom section of their dorm’s two bunk beds. Ren and Nora were out for the night (probably to have sex elsewhere), so they had the place to themselves. The redheaded receiver had doubts she would find any enjoyment in that time period, especially after hands gave her breasts weak hits.

“No, no, harder. Or hit my ass, make it jiggle!”

Jaune gave one of the butt cheeks another whack, weak and unimpressive. The lack of spicy stimulation left Pyrrha disheartened, less receptive as her lover continued to hump his large penis into her vagina. There was barely any buildup for release; she became as still as fish on dry land.

“Pyrrha, I can't hold it, I’m going to cum! Cumming, ngh, gyah!”

The redhead remained still as her lover ejaculated. She barely twitched up to the point where he pulled out his cock and took off his condom filled with semen. As part of some odd popular trend, he tied the top like a balloon before he dropped it into the wastebasket that stood beside the bed.

“So, did you... uh, finish?” Jaune breathed. His grin dropped when Pyrrha didn’t answer on the spot. The sight of his sad face made her feel wretched inside. To make him feel better, she stuttered, “Sort of. I was getting there. You can still keep going, can’t you?”

“I might need a break.” The blond male expressed a sheepish smile as his penis reached a flaccid state. “But we don’t have to wait. Just let me know what I can do and I’ll do it.”

Pyrrha almost frowned at his submissiveness. Jaune was a kind and supportive lover, a refreshing attitude during the first of their dates. But much to her guilt, old habits sprang back and she desired to be mistreated like a whore. Unlike Kelly or Cardin, Pyrrha wasn’t sure Jaune had the nature or mindset to act in such a desired degenerate manner.

When an old idea sprang into mind, she sat up. “There is something we can do to get that penis back up.”

A few moments later, Jaune was on all fours like a dog. His girlfriend kneeled near his anus and spilled lube from a bottle over her fingers. When finished, she dropped the empty content over the bed.

“Um, I’m not sure I want to do this anymore.”

Pyrrha ignored the last-minute resignation and dipped two fingers into the bumhole. She twisted her arm to dig in a little further before she pumped it around the warm tight pocket like a slow piston. Her lover let out moans, some low and others high-pitched. This noise softened as the butt fingering resumed.

“Mh, hm, o-okay. It’s starting to feel good. Still a bit uncomfortable, but I can take it.”

Angered by the comment, Pyrrha slipped another finger into the hole. Jaune yelped as his hole stretched out in new directions. He created more cries after his girlfriend spanked his butt with her free hand, left imprints on his bouncy bottom. Once the skin was a solid crimson color and the anus was loose, she pulled out her hand. A raw odor spilled from the exposed opening, one less stinker than previous arses.

“Turn over and lie down.”

Jaune obeyed. This attitude irked Pyrrha as she pulled in a pillow from the side to place it under her boyfriend’s bottom. The butt’s higher angle allowed her to bend her head in front of the asshole with ease. She spread the cheeks apart to see more of the puckered pink skin. Another few inches forward placed her tongue against the same area, acquired a sweet taste.

“Ooh, ooh, P-Pyrrha.”

“Be quiet and pull those legs in.”

Jaune clamped his hands into the bottom of his legs. This gave the redhead enough room to lick the anus. She swept her tongue around the entrance in a clockwise movement before she pierced it with the tip. Pyrrha went in further, a first for her. This penetration forced groans out of the owner; his legs quaked from the strain.

“Slow down, it’s sensitive. Hee, hrm, hee!”

The redhead continued her rimjob despite the protest. On top of this, she gripped his dick with one hand to pump it, give the restored erection a handjob. Multiple licks, kisses, and slurps to the butthole eventually left the entire genital shuddering. She also spread pre-cum from the piss hole all over the phallus down to the balls in her one-handed massage. Soon, her lover released a guttural cry right after his penis fired ropes of semen onto his body, stomach, and chest.

Pyrrha released the dick and moved away from the wet anus. She set herself next to Jaune where her breasts mashed into his side, where her finger could scoop up some of the fresh cum from his stomach.

“Here, try eating this.”

The redhead lifted her cream-covered finger near her boyfriend’s mouth. He turned his head and retorted, “No thanks, it’s not really my thing to eat my own mess.”

Pyrrha waved the same digit near the blond’s mouth. “Come on, I really want to see it.”

“I don’t know...”

“Please? As a favor to me?”

Pyrrha expected more resistance, make her man a bit angry. For him to be stern, be mean, slap her. This expectation lost traction after Jaune softened his face and sighed, “Fine. But only for you.” He leaned forward to cover the finger with his mouth and suck. He pulled back so the cum came clean off. His gulp completed consumption of the semen.

“Ugh.” Jaune smacked his lips with a cringe. “Still more bitter than I thought.”

The redhead quickly leaned in to give her lover a kiss. She tied her tongue around his, tried to extract the rest of the semen. This exchange swapped gooey cum between their mouths. After a few more sucks, she retreated and swallowed her share of the semen.

“I hope that was good for you, Pyrrha,” Jaune smiled. “I guess you enjoy that kind of stuff. If you like that, we could do it again?”

“No, it’s getting late.” Pyrrha licked her lips. She tried to keep a straight smile even when the entire situation did not end in her favor. Still for her boyfriend’s sake, she spun around until her back met his face. “I just want to sleep now. Come closer, will you?”

Jaune pressed his front into the redhead’s exposed back. He embraced her as the big spoon and breathed, “Really, I don’t mind if we do it again. And I promise to get better so you’ll cum every time.”

Pyrrha hummed to put her boyfriend at ease before he slept. As he slumbered in peace, the redhead remained awake to replay the earlier sex in her mind. Soon, she concluded that she couldn’t blame the lack of orgasm on performance or size, it was the attitude. She found it hard the entire time to ask that he force himself upon her, dominate and degrade her like a scumbag. An act just wouldn't work, no matter how mean she asked Jaune to be - he just didn't have it in him. Such untouched desires forced her to consider other ideas that she was reluctant to act upon, but knew would eventually manifest in a descent towards an indecent lifestyle.

* * *

**The Bull**

On one unusual school day, Pyrrha approached a familiar jackass. She exclaimed, “Hey, I need you to come with me.”

Cardin looked up. In his casual clothes minus the armor, the bully scrunched his face. “What? Why?”

The redhead stomped towards the same male to grab his arm. She dragged him across the hallway and demanded, “Come here. We’re going to do this right now.” This forceful venture ended in a classroom filled with brown desks. Nobody was supposed to arrive for the next few hours, just as the redheaded had planned.

“I’m trying to ditch class. Don’t tell me one of the professors bribed you with good grades to bring me in for detention or something.”

Cardin glanced around in suspicion. Pyrrha took this time to calm herself, especially the rapid heartbeats. This was futile as the plan she had in mind colored her cheeks red out of shame. Still, desperation forced her to act this way in the first place so she may find relief with the right man.

“Fuck me.”

The request came out of the redhead’s mouths with raspy breaths. This slutty behavior made Cardin step away out of surprise.”

“You mean like put my dick inside your snatch?”

“Yes!” Pyrrha licked her lips as various dirty images played in her mind. The need to breed, to be mounted unraveled a great hunger. “I don’t care if you just push me into this desk here, just do it already.”

Cardin’s suspicious gaze evaporated, replaced it with a mischievous smirk. “That sounds like rape. I’m not that type of guy, so you’re going to have to give me specifics.”

“Come on. D-don’t be an idiot.” Pyrrha fought the urge to finger herself or spread her legs in any manner – make it easy for the bully.

“No.” Cardin crossed his arms and turned his head like a child refusing to eat his fucking vegetables. “Still not good enough. Tell me now or we’re done. I don’t have time to play games with some thot who can’t give me a reason straight to my face!”

The harsh tone spiked volts up Pyrrha’s back. This made her happy as she finally found the sensation she sought for some time with another man. Such success recreated the compliant behavior she had the other day.

“Please, fuck me. Jaune just can’t do it like you can.” The redhead spoke in a slow, sultry manner. She stepped towards Cardin to lean her body into his and slide hands down his thighs towards his desired crotch. “I want you to put me on this desk and turn my pussy inside-out with your dick. Please!”

The bully bent down to hook his arms underneath her legs. His rise lifted her body into the air before he slammed her back into the desk below. Pyrrha experienced pain, welcomed it as her partner yanked on all clothes that blocked the way to the prize. Off came the pelvis armor, skirt, then panties. This undressing revealed the pink, naked lips of a soaking vagina. He undid his own articles until his boxers went down to free his impressive erection.

“I’ve been waiting to get off. And for leaving me like this in the first place, we’re going to run this hole of yours sloppy, you slut.”

Cardin made out with Pyrrha, slobbered all over and bit into her plump lips like a dog. He tore through the top dress to free her large breasts so he could knead the nipples. He ground his cock along the vagina’s mouth without hesitation like a beast. His female mate moaned in a similar wild manner, huffed out of excitement.

“Shit, you’re so wet.” The bully pinned the redhead’s wrists above her head. He wiggled his lower body to swing his dick around until the head caught onto the mouth. “Let’s see if you get more wet if I do this.”

One hump slipped the man flesh into the meat pocket. Pyrrha uttered a low groan as a familiar thickness filled her insides. She coughed when her partner wrapped his hands around her throat. With sadistic glee, he pressed his thumbs into the center lump. This forceful action deprived her of air, yet delivered more shocks to the depths of her chest.

“Holy shit, this is working.” Cardin jerked his hips back and forth to start the breeding motion. “Does Jaune not help you with this fucked up kink? Is this why you’re cheating on him?”

The bully loosened his hold. This gave Pyrrha a chance to suck in some air, then respond with a calculated comment: “Figure it out yourself, dumbass.”

Cardin backhanded her face. The harsh sting resonated throughout her head, sent a jolt that made her pussy tighten and leak more fluids over the invading penis (just as planned).

“I did, but I want my bitch to say it.” The top male ended his actions altogether. “If you want me to give more, you better listen. Now, why me when you have that boy toy?”

“B-because he doesn’t do this.” Pyrrha tried to get up until Cardin shoved her back down, lightly slammed the back of her head into the desk. “It doesn’t matter if he has a bigger dick than you, there’s such a thing as being too nice.”

Cardin furrowed his eyebrows. “What did you say, bitch?”

“I said he has a bigger dick tha-”

Another palm slapped into Pyrrha’s untouched cheek. The blow snapped her face to the other side. The next smack hit a breast, slapping it upwards. The redhead made yelps with no intention to hide her submissive responses. Too much thrill was found in being disciplined like a whore.

“You want to say that again?” Cardin drove his cock deep to brush the cervix. This sensitive touch added more tingles to the ones he already gave in his many slaps. “Better say it to me than the guy you’re cheating on, slut. Is he not tough enough? Am I more like the uncle who molested you when you just hit puberty, you sick fuck? Maybe I’m doing Jauney boy a favor by working on this sewer pipe for him.”

More insults and womb thrusts sunk Pyrrha’s mind into a swamp of degenerate pleasure. Such degradation left a smile on her lips, no longer contained as she became drunk on lust. Unpleasant moans escaped her mouth, each louder than the last. This noise turned into howls that echoed across the classroom – threatened to bleed through the walls and catch the attention of those within earshot distance.

“Think I’m scared?” Cardin slammed his hips into Pyrrha’s – dove into the pussy balls deep. He rotated his dick around like a soup ladle and gripped a nipple to fling the attached milk sac around like a wet spoiled lunch bag. “Go on, tell the world what you are. If one of our shitty classmates sees this and spreads gossip of your harlot ways, that’ll be it for you and Jaune. If you want that to happen, sing louder!”

The redhead could not control her voice at this point because of the racking pleasure. To act in a manner that pleased the bully hammered a nail right on the dirtiest aspect of her submissive kink. So helpless, so slutty she was that it brought her to a desired end: the mind-numbing orgasm.

“Ngh, gah! Gahh, fuck, fuck, I’m cumming! Cardin!”

Pyrrha raised her waist, trembled in mid-air. Cardin pushed the lower body back down to pin her against the desk. Underneath his heavy form, she writhed and groaned. Fingers and toes curled from shaken nerves; trails of love honey spilled from the conjoined regions. She came so hard, her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. Before the sensation ended, her partner pulled his dick out of her runny snatch.

“A-aren’t you going to c-cum t-t-too?” Pyrrha struggled to speak, still shaken by the recent release. “Y-you’re not d-d-done, are you?”

Cardin pulled the redhead by the arm to get her off the desk. She hit the ground on all fours, made a painful landing. She turned to see her partner aim his own big butt her way.

“Wh-what is that?”

The bully grabbed plenty of her hair strands. One yank brought her face into his bottom, placed her mouth in front of his back hole, one that was now kept well-maintained.

“Help me feel good here. Come on, you should know the drill.”

The compliant redhead gave the butt hole a lick without question. When she found the rhythm for a rimjob, Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Cardin’s hips to bury her face further in for deeper excavation. Just as she had expected, he had kept himself very clean, so she didn’t mind the taste. Pyrrha found tolerance thanks to her experienced and developed taste for warm, seasoned anuses.

As he accepted the tonguing, Cardin jerked his penis off with one hand. He used his second limb to keep a firm grasp of the ass-eater’s hair – keeping the bitch in position. Over time, strength in both of his arms increased. Pyrrha’s face glued deep inside his ass until the bully walked forward. He turned around and pointed his schlong at her face.

“Drink it all. Consider this a reward, you horny slut.”

The redhead opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. This obedience rewarded her with thick strings of warm jizz. Some lines splattered onto the taste buds, the rest landed on parts of her skin to make it look like lazy art written in strings of whip cream. She merely blinked, body moved with her breathing. This pause ended after she slipped a bit of cum on one finger into her mouth. She wiped another part off with her hand for another taste, then repeated this to clean off the rest.

Although the leftover jizz shined under the light, Pyrrha managed to clean off most notable parts (planned to get the rest later when she needed a snack during class). She gave Cardin a grin before she licked her lips that ended with a loud smack. The male smirked, “Damn. If you enjoy it this much, would you bother staying with that boy toy?”

Pyrrha restored her stoic composure. With conviction, she replied, “I do like him a lot.” She dropped the façade to stick out her tongue, make a slutty face. “But… I need to be treated a certain way, and he just can’t do it well.”

“You nasty little slut. I always suspected it, but you really do get off on being treated like shit, don’t you?” Cardin laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll quench your thirst anytime you want. Now you should get back to your boyfriend before he sobs from another boo-boo.”

Pyrrha reached for one part of her top to begin dressing. Again, she licked her lips to acquire any remnant of her dominator’s essence. “I guess I'll have to give him a nice, deep kiss as soon as I get back.”

* * *

**The Maiden**

Much had happened since she began a string of affairs with Cardin behind Jaune’s back. This continued during the Vytal Tournament season. Never did the redhead ever imagine it would end once she met Cinder, a villainess who turned a joyous occasion into a nightmare.

With the invasion cultivating after Ozpin’s demise, Pyrrha confronted Cinder in a final battle at the top of the clock tower. This fight forced her to throw everything at the villain, but nothing was effective. The Fall Maiden was just too strong, to the point where the heroine exhausted herself until she could only kneel before the victor.

“How the mighty have fallen. Not that I really expected much from a freshman, but at least you gave a damn when the best and brightest were fucking off elsewhere as planned.”

Pyrrha raised her head to see Cinder, a temptress with long raven hair. The silky strands and loose ends of her crimson dress fluttered in the breeze on a cool night. The villain expressed a coy smile, one that put Cardin’s and others to shame. This trait spread heat from the redhead’s chest, a drive that could only be developed by dirty deeds like a thorough rimjob or a suffocating deepthroat.

“It’s a shame ending a talent like yourself, but you’re a pain in the ass.” Cinder sauntered towards the weakened loser with a murderous aura. Her amber eyes glowed as she suggested, “If you have any other suggestions, please try. Try so hard to stay alive.”

Fear and desires forced Pyrrha to consider the proposal. One idea compelled her to plant hands against the ground and bow her head. She pleaded, “Please spare me. I don’t want to die, I-I’ll do whatever you want. My life is yours.”

“Excuse me?”

The redhead raised her head to see the villain’s face full of disgust. The same brunette sneered, “Is this a joke? Did the famous Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos, just grovel like a sissy bitch?”

“I did. Because I don’t want to die.” Pyrrha felt shame prickle her heart like cactus needles. Such embarrassment left a shade of red across her cheeks, one brighter than that of her hair. “You can do anything l-like, um, train me to fight for you. I’m really good at cleaning too, especially butts. I had lots of practice with a guy my age.”

“Right, the Winchester boy.” Cinder flashed a toothy smirk. She chuckled, “I've heard the rumors about the two of you spending time together. Your boyfriend, Jaune was it? Everyone made fun of him for being cucked by his own lover. Did you know about that?”

Pyrrha didn’t know that her trysts with Cardin had been discovered. A deep sorrow painted her heart after she realized her cheating had ruined and shamed her loyal lover without his awareness. Shaking her head lightly, she buried the distasteful deed into the deepest parts of her mind. “Please, let me prove myself. As long as there’s a Maiden in this world, it will be my promise to serve you for the rest of my life if you spare me.”

This submissive show fanned flames of excitement. She almost reached euphoria after Cinder’s covered crotch almost hit her face.

“This is precious. Fine then, show me. Try anything suspicious and I’ll end you on the spot.”

Pyrrha nodded eagerly before her new master turned and lifted the flap of her dress. The redhead took it upon herself to pull down Cinder’s black undergarment shaped like shorts. She found a nice pair of apple-shaped buttocks. This fine ass came with the view of salmon-colored pussy lips. The true goal was the supple cheeks she spread to get a better look at the puckered skin of an asshole. Its scent stung her nose, yet did not create much nausea. In fact, the scent was almost too perfect for her taste.

The eager redhead ate out the asshole with vigor. She lapped against the anus several times, then pierced it with the tip of her tongue. She swirled in deep – past the sphincter – and tried to touch places that earned moans from the benefactor.

“My, your experience does speak for itself.” Cinder reached backwards to grip Pyrrha’s hair. One tug forced the submissive gal’s face in deeper. “But you need to clean it better. I wasn’t able to take a proper shower since this whole event began. That’s it, be a good mutt.”

Pyrrha panted and dug deep. Because this was the first time she performed in exchange for her life, her mouth became sore from too much exertion. Yet, she resumed at the same intense pace. It pleased her to hear her mistress groan louder in tandem with given pleasure.

“Mh, yes. Yes, mh, you’ve done well bitch.”

The comment and Cinder’s shaking indicated an orgasm. Pyrrha was sure when the woman fingered her own snatch with low groans. The redhead never stopped her task, did not plan to until given orders.

“Alright, stop. Get away or I may shit on you from another good release like that.”

Pyrrha backed away. She let her tongue hang off the mouth, dangle the exhausted muscle so it could get some air from the recent smelly anal licking. Her cheeks were still flushed from strong emotions, but her attention remained on her mistress.

“Now there’s an idea. Let’s make good use of your potty mouth.”

Cinder turned around and lifted her dress to again reveal her pussy. This time, the pink flaps glistened under the moonlight, wet from Pyrrha’s stimulation. Cinder stepped forward until it hovered near the kneeling gal’s face. “And a good bitch doesn’t complain what it’s given. Keep that in mind.”

Pyrrha nodded before she opened her mouth so wide, anyone on the opposite side could see her tonsil. She stayed like this when a line of yellow fluid jumped from the hole and splattered all over her mouth. She tried to drink any bitter amount that made it in, blinked when the sprinkling poked her in the eyes. The urination covered her entire body in fluids and a raw odor. A rare act of humiliation like this did not break Pyrrha’s spell of euphoria, only enhance it.

“There, a gallon’s worth at least.” Cinder shook her hips to shake off the last droplets. “I’m surprised you would drink all of it; you look much more hydrated. And is that a natural blush? So adorable like a sex doll.”

The standing woman smacked a palm into Pyrrha’s cheek. The force twisted the injured face away. The sting radiated throughout her wet skin, a turn-on for the ‘rewarded’ masochist.

“I despise it when my bitches could be prettier than me or my own master. How will this work when you’re supposed to serve me for life?”

“Y-you can mess up my face.” Pyrrha placed her elbows against the floor. Here, she caressed any exposed part of the heel, massaged and licked the foot. An utmost desire to please made her feel indecent in a welcome manner. “You can mark it however way you please. For sparing my life, this body, my name is yours to use.”

With each kiss to the foot, the redhead huffed a, “Thank you.” Cinder smirked at the sight of a formerly proud warrior yielding her own life like it’s Halloween candy.

“This is really amusing. I’m sure we can find a good use for your talents.” The alpha female jerked her foot away from Pyrrha, reared it so she could smack its flat end back into the face of her new pet. “You are rather famous. Maybe we can whore you out for favors from certain people, elites and other scumbags of the living races.”

With a lustful look, the kneeling redhead nodded. She did not move even when the heel on her face spun in circles to leave painful marks on the skin. When this footwear retreated, Cinder slammed a fist into Pyrrha’s temple. The stricken gal fell to the floor unconscious, became vulnerable where her new mistress carried her away from Beacon before the incoming dragon arrived to raze the rest of this ruined school into a heaping pile of rubble.

* * *

**Epilogue (The Queen)**

“How long are you going to remain asleep, slut? Get up!”

Cinder’s command and a hard kick to the stomach woke Pyrrha up from her slumber. On the floor, she crumbled into a ball. More whacks from the leg met her tits and chest, pain that made her aware she did not have any clothes on save for the black collar tied around her neck.

“Take care not to damage the merchandise or she’ll lose her value.”

A new voice prompted the redhead to sit up. She ignored the unfamiliar dark environment to put her focus onto a pale-skinned woman. This person wore a long obsidian gown like the fabled vampire. Black veins lined different parts of the skin, painted a body that appeared less human and more Grimm-like.

“So what do you think? Will she be of use to us?”

With this question, Cinder appeared to stand next to the Grimm woman. Pyrrha’s eyes widened when she realized the unfamiliar person was likely another master. She tried to suppress her excitement and bowed her head out of respect.

“H-hello. M-my name is Pyrrha. I’m here to serve you.”

“Polite. Much more than I could say about our first meeting, Cinder.”

The brunette scoffed and crossed her arms. The pale-skinned master glided over to Pyrrha, legs covered by the ends of her dress.

“My original name is Salem. Is it clear as to how you would properly address me?”

“...Mistress.”

“Good, and always remember to heed my orders first. Cinder’s, you can consider after me.”

In the background, Cinder let out another scoff. The master did not seem to mind as she kept her gleeful eyes onto the subservient redhead.

“My precious acolyte here tells me your talents lie in bed and battle. I’m sure you’re willing to use the latter against some familiar faces if the time comes for it, yes?”

Pyrrha remembered Beacon, its destruction. This single memory filled her with great regret and sorrow. However, these emotions became overshadowed by simpler pleasures, sensations radiating from the mere presence of her new mistress.

“No need to answer that. After all, we just met. It takes time to forge new bonds, especially one as erratic as ours.”

Salem spun a full one-eighty. She bent over as the back part of her dress vanished like smoke. This revealed the rest of her pale body, an hourglass figure marked by more black lines. To Pyrrha, she found the most beautiful aspect was the enormous rump defined by two cheeks shaped as round as the moon was – according to history, before it was shattered by a frightening unknown source in outer space.

“Now let’s begin. Please me and we’ll do more throughout today with Cinder’s help. We’ll grant new purpose into your life, Pyrrha Nikos, so great that you will no longer feel the need to return to your old life.”

These words resounded in the redhead’s mind. Her imagination produced many possible scenarios, catered to her favorite kinks. She paused as her bottom clothes got wet from her natural honey before she scooted over to Salem’s ass and press her face into it. Pyrrha realized that this rimjob would be the first of many she would give, especially to others who would make sure to use her for relief whenever they wanted. That thought alone made her cum again, her eyes rolling back as her tongue met an asshole once again, the same meal she may have from now until the end of her useful days.


End file.
